


Draco Learns Do Not Mess with Harry

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, F/M, Harry Stakes his claim, M/M, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Draco wanted Severus. Draco thought he had the perfect way to get Severus. Draco believed his planned worked.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry read the letter. He just shook his head. He folded it back up and laid it down on the bed. He closed his eyes. He wasn't surprised. He needed a plan. He didn't have much time to form a plan as he had to bury his feelings as Hermione and Ron entered his hospital room. He had woken up after an explosion caused by one of the new recruits in the DoM who didn't understand the concept of do not touch a magical object unless you know what it is. He was going to have to move his office again. He didn't want it anywhere near any new recruits any longer.

"We are here to spring you." Ron dumped a bag on the end of the bed. "Hermione packed your clothes, not mum." Ron remembered the last time his mother packed clothes for someone in St. Mungos. She didn't include any street wearable type of clothes. She packed a dressing gown, pajamas, and underwear.

Hermione looked around the room but didn't comment on Harry being alone. "Molly sent us with enough food for a month."

"Mum wanted to have you come back to the Burrow but Ginny was coming back from Spain and was going to spend a few weeks with Mum."

Harry translated what Ron wasn't saying. Ginny got dumped again and was running home until she could find a new guy. "It's fine. I'm not allowed to go to the Ministry for a few months until the residue is completely gone. The bones are healed. The nerves are a bit sensitive but it will pass Lavender said. I am going to be researching and finishing up any projects that I can while I'm off." Harry kept his hand over the letter. He didn't want to listen to a lecture from Hermione. "Go and get some coffee for us. I will be dressed by the time you get back."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Where is-"

Ron pulled her out of the room as she protested about the rough treatment. Harry was a bit surprised, usually, Ron was oblivious to what was happening. He really didn't want to deal with Hermione's questions so he was grateful. Harry quickly got dressed and wrote a hasty but short note to his friends. He left the room. He had a plan he needed to execute. One he needed to do alone without witnesses. 

___________________________________________________________

Severus looked around the living room. He searched the whole house and nothing. Nothing was missing, nothing was out of place, and it looked as if no one had been home for a while. He was wondering what was going on. He went up to his bedroom. He looked around and didn't see anything missing. "Elf." He wasn't sure which one would answer but he hoped they could provide some insight into what was going on. Nothing. He frowned. He walked to the wardrobe, opened it and found it somewhat empty. He looked at the bedside table on the right. The book stack was much smaller, there were no papers. He headed back downstairs and now began to notice the little things that were nagging at him when he first looked in each room. Books, a photo or two missing, a statue, and even some pillows and blankets were missing.

He started cursing. He stormed out of the house and headed straight to where he knew he would find his boyfriend. He bet that slut was back in the country too. He was almost to the door when it was thrown opened and Granger, now Weasley, stood in the door with her arms crossed. "He isn't here. We don't have any idea where he is. What did you do to him?"

"Do? Me? I haven't even seen him in over a month." Severus was a bit confused. He had been under an intense deadline for a potion that was needed for a group of kids in Germany. 

"You didn't go and see him or help him when he was in St. Mungos? They called you to help with a potion for him. They needed it." Granger looked sick. "The residue. It's not gone because you didn't make the potion."

"What are you rambling on about? Inform Harry when he is done with his latest temper tantrum, I will be at home if he decides to return." Severus turned on his heel and started to leave. He wanted his bed. He had been up for almost three days. Yes, he knew he should have informed Harry and he owed Harry an apology and some make-up time. 

"He's gone. We don't know where and it's your fault."

Severus stopped and turned to face the annoyance. "Gone?" Harry wouldn't have left things at the house if he was gone. 

"Yes, gone. He was very badly hurt."

Severus rolled his eyes. "What did he do now? Stump his toe and demand that I rush to his side?" Yes, Severus, way to keep your image alive and not do what Harry asked you to do. Harry wasn't anything like that but decades of hiding who he truly was made it a bit harder to remove the walls especially since he really didn't care for either of the two idiots in front of him. 

"You really do not deserve him." Granger slammed the door.

Severus started to walk away a bit puzzled. "You know, you don't deserve him. However, for some strange reason, he loves you no matter how much you ignore him for Malfoy. Don't go looking for him if you are going to keep ignoring him."

"Figures. He really needs to get over his jealousy of Draco. I'm not involved with him." Severus shuddered at the idea of being with Draco. Draco was a lesser version of his father and Severus couldn't stand Lucius. Draco was a narcissistic pompous twit but he was his godson and he had been pushing Draco into a better direction in his life than Lucius wanted. 

"For someone so smart, you are really stupid. He DIED!" Weasley screamed. "They had to bring him back two different times. I'm sure if you weren't off with Draco you might have heard about the explosion in DoM by a new recruit. Harry was in the office behind the explosion. The room collapsed on top of him as well as the two floors above his office. It took us over twenty hours to get him out. I was there. I floo called you, Draco informed me he would tell you." Severus felt reality hit him in the face. "The kicker was the letter you sent to him. You actually told him not to bother you as you were working on a dangerous potion and didn't need him bothering you."

Severus was confused. He was still in shock at what Weasley just told him. "I never sent a letter to him. I didn't even know he was hurt." Severus felt ready to pass out. Harry died, twice. He felt sick. He felt supported as a chair was placed under him. "I didn't know. I didn't write the letter. I didn't. I was under pressure to create a cure for some kids in Germany." Severus stopped talking as he realized he was babbling.

"I believe you." Weasley looked at his wife.

"We will help you find him but you will need to find out from Draco exactly what he has said or written to Harry." Granger handed Severus a glass of water. "Drink it."

Severus obeyed as he processed that his godson had been lying to him. Draco. Draco had asked him out after the war was over but he turned him down. He believed that the situation was resolved but now he knew why all his relationships failed. He had ignored his previous boyfriends' concerns regarding Draco. Harry never complained to him about Draco but Harry had mentioned his own concerns regarding Draco. He ignored the concern. He had believed it was the pair rivalry. Severus wasn't sure how long he was lost in his own thoughts but when he came out of his mind, he was inside and it was dark. "I need to find him."

"Draco first. I want to know what was written in that last letter that made Harry decide to leave." Weasley mentioned seeing the letter to his wife after they had returned from getting coffee.

"I want to know everything. Truth serum might need to be used as I don't believe Draco will admit to anything."

"He will." Severus was going to make sure his godson did.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus was trying to keep his emotions under control as he walked up the driveway of Malfoy Manor. He was actually agreeing with Weasley's rants about Draco for a change and that scared him in a way. Granger's own words weren't encouraging either. She wanted to go logic and reasonable. She had no clue on how to get answers. He glanced at Weasley. He had a feeling they were going to get answers and it wouldn't be by using logic. At the front door, Severus inhaled deeply. "He should be in the library. He likes to spend time in there as he likes to brag about spending time in the library." 

"Pompous-"

"Ron!" 

"Well, he is." 

"I am afraid I'm in agreement with your husband." Severus hated admitting it but it was the truth. He had thought that Draco had changed since he was at Hogwarts. He had believed the war had changed his godson. It did, it just made Draco better at hiding his true motives. Draco was turning more and more into his father and mother. Lucius and Narcissa were living in France after the war leaving Draco to clean up their mess. Severus had hoped he had a positive influence on Draco. Severus opened the door and lead them into the house. He went directly to the library. They found it empty. Draco didn't work, didn't have any friends, and would have bragged about going to any event.

"Great, he isn't here." Weasley threw up his arms. "The rotten little-" 

Severus tuned out Weasley. Severus looked around the room. "He was. He would never leave it like this. It's a mess for Draco. He is a neat freak." Severus walked around the room examing the room. There were books left on the tables with parchment on the table next to the chair. There was a teacup on the same table. He walked behind one of the chairs near the table with the teacup and found Draco's wand. "I do believe we have a problem." He bent down and picked up Draco's wand. "Someone else beat us to Draco."

"Who else has the little ferret piss off?" Weasley started to look around the room. "No other evidence of a fight. Whoever it was caught him off guard." Weasley's Auror experience finally kicked in.

"Yes." Severus could only think of one person who had the magic and skill to do this. He left the room and began to search the manor. He ignored Granger and Weasley following him around asking questions. He searched the complete first floor first, up to the second, third, fourth, and frowned. No, he wouldn't have? Would he? He headed down to the dungeons. He bypassed his potion lab and storage area. He would be moving them out of Malfoy Manor. He opened the last door. "Harry James Potter, don't kill him, yet."

"It took you long enough to get here." Harry was sitting on a wooden barrel, twirling his wand. Draco was tied to a straight back wooden chair. "I thought I was going to have to send up a signal flare when you went up to the fourth floor." 

"Yes, well, I wasn't expecting my boyfriend to get here before I did. I thought I was going to have the first crack at Draco." Severus entered the room. He could see Draco was trying to speak. Weasley and Granger were by the opened doorway. Draco has a bit of bruising showing on his face. "Harry, what I have told you about leaving evidence?" 

"He did that one himself. He tried to punch me, I sidestepped and he fell to the floor." 

"I see." Severus could see some blood. He looked again at Harry, who shrugged at him. "When did you realize it was a rouse?" Harry was a lot smarter than he let people believe. It was one of the reasons Harry was able to accomplish so much as so many doubted Harry. Severus had been one of those doubters until Harry showed him otherwise. 

"The photo he sent me." Harry pulled it out and handed it to Severus. "He hasn't learned his lesson." 

Harry was too calm and Severus was worried about what Harry would do to Draco. Harry didn't have much of a temper after the war but Harry also wasn't as accepting of things either. Draco had pushed Harry too far and Severus had a feeling Draco was going to regret doing so. Severus looked at it. He was naked in bed with equally naked Draco in bed with him. "I never!" He actually felt a bit sick by the idea of Draco being naked anywhere near him. "Harry, I never. I never, honestly." Severus couldn't believe he was seeing this picture with his own eyes. He knew it was a real picture of him.

"I am aware. Draco shouldn't have sent it. If he hadn't I might have believed the letters he sent." Hary handed Severus a stack of letters. "I don't know where the last one is." Harry went back to twirling his wand. "I was thinking of what to do to him when you arrived." 

Severus recognized Harry's desire to curse Draco. He bet that Draco already felt a few parseltongue curses that no one could test for since Harry was the only parseltongue around. Judging from the way Draco was watching Harry's wand, Harry indeed cursed Draco a few times. "I have it. Weasley gave it to me. I didn't write it." Severus couldn't believe the stack of letters Draco had written has him. "Harry, are you sure they are all from Draco?" He looked at his godson. He owed all his old boyfriends letters of apologies. He had really believed in his godson. He felt so disappointed.

"Yes. After I realized the photo was a fake. Well, technically, it's real but it's also phony. I began to read through all the letters you sent me over the years, the different cards, even pulled out some of your potion journals, notes to yourself. I compared all the letters to the different things I knew you actually did write. I lined the letters on top of each other and using a charm, found that he actually took your potion journal notes and mimicked the words into the letters. They are all exactly the same. No one writes the same words exactly the same each time, not even their own name." 

Granger moved forward. "What? How can the photo be real and phony?" She snatched the photo out of Severus' hand.

Severus snatched the photo back. He sent her a glare. He looked at Harry and was actually impressed. Harry was very thorough in his work and Severus had underestimated his boyfriend. He knew he shouldn't have. Harry worked in the DoM for a reason. Granger and Weasley didn't know that but he did. They just believed that Harry's office was down there because there wasn't any room in the main area of the Ministry. Harry and a few others had offices that filled in the areas that before the war was unused. They believed Harry was a specialized DoM head who also worked with some different department heads who shared offices near him in the Ministry.

"Well, it is real but it's phony too. It's real because that is really Draco and Severus in bed together." The wand stopped twirling for a few seconds and Severus saw Draco flinch but noticed the Granger and Weasley didn't notice. "It's phony because Severus only sleeps on his back when he takes Dreamless Sleep Potions and only after it has been in his system for thirty minutes. He prefers to sleep on his side." Harry wasn't about to reveal why Severus preferred to sleep on his side. "Draco had to wait until Severus was really under and took the picture." 

Severus felt a slight blush on his face but wasn't worried about anyone seeing it. The room wasn't well lit and they were all focused on Draco. Severus liked to sleep on his side tucked into Harry with Harry's arm draped over him. When he was sleeping alone, he still liked to sleep on his side. He was a creature of habit. Habits that Draco had used against him and in order to separate Harry and him. He felt Harry's hand brush against his side. He looked at Harry. He gave him a slight smile. "I would like to find out why you didn't tell me that Harry died twice and they needed my assistance in crafting the potion to cure him."

"He still does. The residue is still there." Granger glared at Draco.

Severus ignored her. He was aware of that issue. "Harry, please remove the silencing charm but after I issue my own warning." Severus nudged Harry. Harry stood up. Severus pulled out his potion kit. He began to pull out potions and lined them for Draco to see the bottle. "Draco, before Harry removes his spell, I'm going to warn you that I'm more than upset with you." Severus didn't move. "You are going to provide me some answers, truthful answers or I will make sure you do." 

Harry walked behind Draco. "Lie, please. I want to see him work." Harry looked directly at Severus. 

"Harry James Potter!" Granger's voice burst their eardrums. 

"I think it's time we leave, Hermione." Weasley looked between his best friend and Severus. "This is their business and we need to leave."

"Ron, did you hear them? We can't allow them to hurt Malfoy no matter how much he deserves it." 

"Hermione, now." Weasley pulled his wife from the room. At the door. "I'll explain it to her." 

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you will not explain anything to me. We are not going to allow them to do anything to Malfoy." 

"Hermione." Weasley leaned down and whispered into her ear. Granger turned her head looked at him and then to Malfoy. Weasley went back to whispering some more. 

"Really?" Granger's eyes went big. "Sorry, Malfoy but you're on your own. Honestly, get your own boyfriend. I just thought he wanted to break the two of you up." She slammed the door closed.

Harry shook his head at Severus. "She can be so clueless about things at times."

"Yes, I have noticed." Severus looked at Draco. "Silencing Charm, Harry." 

"Oh, come on, you know it the best Malfoy has sounded since I've known him." 

"I would like some answers." Severus pointed to the bottles as Harry removed the charm. "Think carefully before you speak, Draco. How long have you been interfering with my life?" 

"Severus, really, you can't be happy with Potty." 

Harry whacked Draco on the top of his head with a wand. "Harry, you might break your wand if you do that." 

"It's his wand." Harry held it up. "It wouldn't be a waste." He smacked Draco on the top of his head again. "See, springy and it didn't dent his head either." 

"Potty, I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you." 

"Draco, you appear to be under the illusion that you will continue breathing if you don't start answering my questions." Severus removed temptation from Harry's hand. He placed the wand next to his potion kit. He removed another potion and laid it next to Draco's wand. He watched the maniacal grin appear on Harry's face. Harry was eagerly nodding his head as Draco started begging.

"No, no, please, no. I need my wand. You know the Ministry won't allow me to get another one." 

"Start talking or your wand goes." Severus picked up the bottle of the potion that was designed to nullify magic and held it over the wand.

"I was promised you if I killed Dumbledore. I wanted you then and still do. You belong to me and should be mine." 

"He's not a possession, you moron. He's a person." Harry thumped Draco on the back of his head.

Severus didn't remove temptation. "Thank you, Harry. Who promised you this?" Severus knew it wasn't Narcissa or the Dark Lord. He bet it was that putz, Lucius. Draco was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it. Lucius and Narcissa still encouraged this attitude despite the fact they almost lost everything in the war. Only Harry speaking for Narcissa stopped them from losing everything. The Manor was one of the few things that remained because it was fully paid for. Draco only had his trust vault from his grandfather. Draco was working on creating a name by crafting potions with Severus. 

Draco struggled a bit in the ropes. "Just use the truth serum. It will be faster or give me back his wand so I can hit him with it." 

"My father. He promised me. You should be mine. Potty doesn't have the brains to keep you interested in him. I can do potions with you. I'm your perfect mate."

"Despite what Severus might have taught you, potions is not the only interest he has." Harry wiggled his eyebrows at Severus from behind Draco.

"Indeed." Severus wasn't going to mention his other interests and he ignored the wiggling eyebrows of his boyfriend.

Draco humphed. "Severus enjoys reading, you wouldn't pick up a book on a bet. Severus hates flying and Quidditch and you wouldn't turn down a game or flying. We won't even mention the total lack of fashion you have. It hasn't changed since we were in school together. How about using a comb on your hair? Severus, he won't make you a good bonding mate. He would rather be out with his moronic friends while you would rather be at home with a book." 

Severus was staring at Harry. Harry was covering his mouth during Draco's comparison. Draco had gotten so much wrong. Potter loved to read as much as Severus. They both loved to fly and Harry didn't really care for Quidditch any longer. As for fashion, neither of them cared for it. They went for black clothing that was comfortable and they could do their jobs in. Harry could cook even better than Severus and now that Severus had explained things Harry assisted in cutting up ingredients when Severus needed things for rush potions but Severus rarely did potion jobs at home. He preferred to use his home time to spend with Harry. Yes, Harry did go out with his friends once in a while but not that often. Weasley and Granger had two kids, their careers, and Molly to deal with. The only reason they were able to assist him tonight was they had Molly take the kids while he was in his state of shock. The biggest thing was that Harry was able to be Harry. Harry let out his true nature, his dark sense of humor and his Slytherin side when he was with Severus.

"Draco, I'm going to make it very simple for you. Harry will release you. You will not do anything to Harry, you will not press charges, you will not attempt to any more advances toward me in any way. You will not try to interfere with my private life. You are fired from being my assistant."

"What? He attacked me in my own home. He beat me." 

"Draco, he could have died, again. You could have caused his death. You kept me away from him. Now be quiet." Severus summoned a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. He began to write. Harry was twirling his wand. Draco was watching the wand. He handed it to Harry. Harry read it and nodded his agreement. "Sign this." He handed the parchment to Draco. "Untie him, Harry." 

"I will just do his hand. He can be released once he signs." Harry waved his hand and hissed. He smirked at Severus as Draco went pale. 

Draco read the parchment. "I'm not signing this."

"Sign it or I dose you and the wand." Harry picked up the potion bottle by the wand. "Be thankful that Severus is being nice, personally, I want to use it on you." 

"He would." 

Draco reread the parchment again. "Untie me and get out." 

"Certainly. Pleasure doing business with you." Harry handed the bottle to Severus has he took the parchment and read it. 

I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, will not interfere with the life of Harry James Potter or Severus Tobias Snape. I will not make any attempt to hint, refer, or otherwise influence anyone's opinion of either man in a negative way. I will not hint or refer to anything that occurred on this date. I will accept I am at fault for the loss of my position as Severus Snape's assistant and will accept the reference that will be mailed to me and if need be, I can refer any future employer to Severus Snape for reference.

"Bite me, Potty." 

"I wouldn't on a dare." Harry pointed to the door. "You first. I don't trust you to lock me in here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short follow up

Severus watched Harry as he put things away. Harry really hadn't spoken since they arrived home. He wasn't sure how to begin. He owed Harry more apologies than he ever thought possible. All those times he had defended Draco, all those times he had thought that Harry was just being jealous or a bit petty, all those times that Harry said that he had done something and Severus hadn't believed him. All the fights he had with Harry and others over the years regarding Draco. Guilt was eating at him. He should have seen all of his sooner. "Knock it off."

Severus looked up from his guilt trip to see Harry standing in front of him. "It is my fault." Severus hadn't felt so guilty since he called Lily that nasty name. He went back to staring at his hands.

"No, it is Draco's. You trusted your godson to be honest with you. You trusted him to see you as a human being, not a possession." Harry placed a hand under Severus' chin forcing the man's face upward. "You didn't know he was doing all that. I wasn't expecting him to do all of that. I honestly didn't think he would do something like that. I thought he would have learned his lesson regarding things his father told him. The picture was what gave it away. At first, I was angry, so very angry. I thought you really cheated on him with him." Harry had been incredibly hurt and angry when he had first seen the picture. 

"Harry, I-"

"I know. It took me a bit to calm down. Our tempers are similar. Once I calmed down and thought about everything and really looked at the picture, I realized it wasn't the truth. I also knew you would find me, I just decided to cut out the extra step and remain at Malfoy Manor for you to find me there." Harry leaned down and kissed Severus. "However, you do owe a lot of people some apologies." Harry gave Severus an evil grin. "A lot."

"Yes, and that includes you." 

"I wasn't going to let you get out of apologizing to me. Trust me, I have a nice list of things we are going to do as a way for you to apologize to me." Harry had been trying to get Severus to try new things with him for a while and had created a list.

"You mean?"

"Yes, I do." 

"Harry, you know I don't care to do those type of things or activities. It's to, to, unseemly." Severus couldn't think of another word to describe it. "Can't we do it in ways that each of us would enjoy?" 

"You will enjoy it, trust me. Have I ever made you do anything- 

Severus could think of a lot of things that Harry made him do over the years. 

"you didn't like?" 

Severus couldn't refute that part. He always did enjoy them, especially when they used the tub in Hogwarts. "No, and I did like the tub in Hogwarts."

Harry grinned. "How about I get us some takeaway while you shower?" 

"Night in?" Severus stood up. He liked it when they had a night in. It meant that Harry would do takeaway, create one of the rooms into some type of outside theme knowing that he wouldn't like to actually eat outside, and supply plenty of blankets, pillows, and candles for some romance. 

"Yes, night in." Harry kissed Severus again. "I missed you." 

Severus leaned into Harry. "I missed you too."

Harry released Severus. He was glad that Severus didn't make any false promises or even attempt to make them. "Go, I will order some Chinese." 

Severus wasn't sure how he got lucky enough to have Harry in his life but he was thankful. He almost lost Harry because of Draco and he was going to make sure Harry knew it tonight how much he appreciated him.


End file.
